supermariofanonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Next Super Mario Bros.
Descrizione Next Super Mario Bros. è il dodicesimo titolo della serie Super Mario Bros. e il primo titolo del nuovo gruppo "Next" per console Nintendo Switch. '''Questo gioco presenta innovazioni di grafica e il ritorno di meccaniche prese dal gruppo "New" accostate a nuove meccaniche come una maggiore interazione con i nemici e con i personaggi secondari. Preparati ad affrontare Bowser con Mario e Luigi in questa nuovo immersivo viaggio. '''Trama --- The plot could change in the future --- E' una giornata serena nel Regno dei Funghi, e la principessa Peach decide di invitare Mario e Luigi al castello per una merenda insieme. Arrivati in cima al castello, Peach ti attenderà davanti alla terrazza, in un balcone su una torre del castello. Improvvisamente l'areonave di Bowser si innalza nel cielo, scagliando rampini sulla torre, rompendola, e volando via nell'orizzonte. Tra le urla della principessa, Mario si lancia dal castello, correndo all'avventura. Journey ''' '''Home) PEACH'S CASTLE * Feature: Is the only level in the game without a particoular feature. It's a basic tutorial without any way to die, some wall-jumps and block to break. It has Toad that lead the way to you for all the short level. * Background: The background is a simple white brick wall, with some windows that show the hills and a white sky. In front of the wall there are some coloms with cloth drapes. At the end of the level there will be a sight of an amusement park with a large castle tower near the castle; after the first visit (the TUTORIAL) the towser will be broken, stealed by Bowser. * Enemies: There isn't any enemy in the level. 1-1) MEGAPIPE WAY * Feature: The level present several large pipe that allows Mario to walk in like normal part of the ground, instead of pipes. * Background: The background is the classic Mario's plain, with a blue sky and some little white clouds. In the foreground there are some attractions, like carousel, ferris wheels, and rollercoasters. * Enemies: The enemies of the stage are the classic one, like Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants and the new entry, the Goombunny. 1-2) DOVETAIL UNDERGROUND * Feature: In the level there are many giant square of crystal that if stomped or pushed will allow Mario to go on in his travel. * Background: In the outside is the same that the level before. In the underground area there is a bluish grey wall with some water flowing from the ceiling with in the foreground some square rocks and rock stalagmites. * Enemies: The enemies in the level are Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants and the new Giant Piranha Plants (that fills the megapipe). 1-3) FERRIS WHELL TOWER * Feature: During the climbing toward the top of the tower there will be many ferris whells in the background that rotating, they will move the platforms on the stage. Some of them must be activated with switch. * Background: The background is a gray and green brick wall with iron beam and torches. * Enemies: In the level there are Goombas, Goombunny, Koopas, Piranha Plants and Giant Piranha Plants. * Boss: At the end of the level, there will be a boss; Kamek will appear, trasforming a Goombunny, into Mega-Goombunny. He is immune to jump attack for his helmet, and he has two attack move. The first is a classic jump attack toward Mario, and the second is a dash attack, and if during the attack, he will hit one of the walls, he will be stunned for a short time, losing his helmet.